SkyToons 1!- Invader Squin!
by ZCrystalZ
Summary: The new series came out! SkyToons! SkyToons is about animes/TV shows recreated with youtubers replacing the characters! This episode is about the Squid Squin trying to take over Minecraftia along with his dimwitted friend Squee! Sky knows Squin is a squid-hybrid while his friends think he's CRAZY! Will Squin take over? Will Sky stop his plans! WILL SQUEE KEEP SINGING SONGS!


**SkyToons! - Invader Squin!**

_**Prologue**_

**A/N **

**Well here is the new series! SkyToons IS OUT! The SkyToons (Sky + Cartoons) series is based of TV shows or animes remade with replacing characters form the real show, with Youtubers! Here is the characters in this story:**

**Sky - Dib**

**Squin (My OC)- Zim**

**Squee (My OC)- GIR**

**Dawn - Gaz (Yes, in this story Dawn will be Sky's sister...)**

** (My OC) - **

**Derpollous - Almighty Tallest Red**

**Derpon (My OC) - Almighty Tallest Purple**

**Planets:**

**Blockury - Mercury**

**Cubeus - Venus**

**Minecraftia - Earth**

**Blars - Mars**

**Cubitor - Jupitor**

**Blockurn - Saturn**

**Craftus - Uranus**

Minetune - Neptune

Blockto - Pluto /No longer a planet of the Blocky Mine Galaxy (The Milky Way Galaxy)\

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

In Squid Dimension, Squin and his fellow squids are in line to get their companions and be sent off to their assigned planet. When he is next In like, his body is filled with eager, excitement, and of course... DERPINESS! Derpollous and Derpon look at each other, automatically knowing what they both think "Really... This kid?"

Derpon sighs and digs in the trashcan to find a Squid Robot. He turns back to face Squin and hands him the dusty robot. Squin's excited face fell to a frown.

"And what is this supposed to be, may I ask?" Squin questions

"It's the Top Notch, One Of A Kind Robot Only An Idi- I Mean Genius Can Get!" Derpollous answers with sarcasm

Squin just nods slowly and walks off to the direction where the map of The Blocky Mine Galaxt is located. He finds his name and sees he is assigned to planet number 3, Minecraftia...

"I've never heard of this planet before..." Squin mumbles to himself.

He walked back to where Derpon and Derpollous were.

"What is my robot's name?" Squin asks

Derpollous rolls his eyes and answers "Squee"

The robot booted up, eyes flashing red, then back to a light blue color.

"YES SIR! SQUEE REPORTING FOR DUTY!" Squee yelled in a serious voice

There was a moment of awkward silence, until Squee broke it by bursting out in laughter.

" I SAID DUTY! DUTY DUTY DUTY DUTY DUTY DOOOOOOOOOOOOOTY! DO DO DO DO DO DOOTY! WEEEEEEEEEE! I SAID DUUUUUUTY!"

Derpon broke into laughter while Derpollous and Squin just gaped in awe.

**_Squin_**

Okay... WHAT THE NETHER IS THAT?! My mouth just gaped open as the robot kept screaming and Derpon still dying. Derpollous broke into a laughing fit too. It seems it up to-

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTY! I SAID DUTY EVERYBODY! DOOO DOO DOO DOO DOOO DOOOOOTY!"

It seems it up to me to turn off Squee... But how. I tried a command

"Squee!"

"Do...dooo...dooo...DOOOOOOOOOOTY! WEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Squee! Listen to me! I am your father- I mean MASTER!"

"Duty, Duty, Du- du- DUTYY!"

"SQUEE!"

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTY!"

**"SQUEE! REPORT TO ME IMMEDIATLY! STOP THIS NON-SENSE THIS INSTANT!"**

Squee froze in place. He teleported right in front me, eyes red.

"YES SIR!" He responded.

"Go to the S.P. (Squid Pod) now! I'll be coming too, I just need to pack my weapons and gadgets and other things needed to keep me from death." I ordered

"Okee-Dokee! La la la la la la..." Squee's eyes returned to it's original light blue and started skipping away.

I sighed and wondered how I was going to take over Minecraftia, or even how it's like there.

_**/Time**__**Skip\**_

Squin and Squee were entering the S.P. Squin checked his bag to see if he brought everything he needed.

"Ear muffs, headphones, duck tape, a pickaxe to kill someone I know..." Squin listed

Squin pressed buttons to make a countdown from 10.

"Are you ready Squee?" Squin asks

The robot doesn't hear and continues to sing. "Fluffy dogs and unicorns! Rainbow farts and oinking pigs!"

"-The Squids will rule the universe AND MEET THEIR DOOM!" Squin continues.

"Doom doom doom doom DOom DOOM doom Doooooooom-" Squee starts to sing.

Squin starts banging his head against the wall as Squee continues to sing.

_**A/N**_

_**I know, the prologue is short! I just wanted to get to the next part already when he arrives to Minecraftia. I want to introduce the rest of the characters *Cough Sky, Dawn, Cough* and to let the craze begin! **_

_**So Guys... Who's your favorite character from Invader Zim?!**_

_**Mines Gir :P**_

_**Ahh... The crazy dimwitted Robot is always the right companion! Am I right or am I RIGHT?! Neither? Fine...**_


End file.
